


Swirling Storm

by RedJumper



Series: The Broken Heart [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, It's a part of this series but really can be read just as a normal night of the play Neil fic, Suicide attempt allusions, blood mentions that about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Snow, wind and a crown made of twigs.
Series: The Broken Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004994
Kudos: 8





	Swirling Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> Check series notes for explaintion of this universe.  
> But also it could easily be a normal fic not set in this au.  
> Title from frozen Let it go.

The crown on his head feels heavy and the twigs are stabbing into him but he doesn't remove it. His knuckles turn white from where he’s gripping the windowsill and finally he can breathe. The snow is blowing onto his face and the cold sinks in. The trees are dark smudges and he knows his eyes have to be dry. But he can breathe.

His hands reach up and he places them on his crown. It scratches him and he’s glad.

He doesn’t know how this day was meant to end but he hadn't expected this. 

Or maybe he had. Maybe he had thought this would happen - had multiple people tell it would - but the fear and hope and goddamn happiness helped to protect that reality from him. 

It was never going to be the happiest day of his life - not with the way the night before had gone. Not with the way that he had lied not only to his father but also to the most important adult in his life - Mr Keating. Not with the way he woke up this morning with stlited breath and a heavy chest.

It was meant to be.

It was meant to be the best day of his life. He was meant to go to all his classes and then cycle down to Hentley Hall where they would go over last minute things and he would get into costume. He was meant to put on his crown and forget that his reality existed.

But when he put his crown and smiled in the small bathroom mirror he wanted to break the glass. He needed to feel something and if it couldn't be joy then it would be pain. The coldness of the hall had swept over him and the laughter of his castmates blended together. He was meant to be happy but Neil Perry well, he can’t feel happiness.

It was an impossible day with impossible expectations and he succeeded none of them.

The snowflakes are melting down his face and his hands are in pain - numb, cramped, cold. But his chest isn't heavy and the day wasn’t the day it was meant to be.

He takes his crown off and his hands have blood on them.

With the wind cold and his hands bloody, suddenly, Neil Perry can’t breathe.


End file.
